A Chance Meeting
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: Tobias and i forgot all about the contact we had with our motherwhat will we do when we see her again?


disclaimer:i don't own Animorphs or the original Loren.

chapter one- Anily

my name is Lyzah. Tobias and i were flying on the thermals. then i saw her.

[Tobias, i said.

[yeah, Lyzah? he answered.

[i see her, i didn't have to say who she was.

[how?! Tobias yelled. [should we talk to her? we never had the meeting with her,

[i say we go for it, i replied. if i was human, i would had been smiling Rachel's Xena smile.

[Loren! Tobias yelled. Mother's head jerked.

"who's there?" she inquired.

[the password is: Elfangor, Loren, Anily, and Towk! i shouted.

"Anily? Towk? where are you? i'm blind, i may have a heart attack if you just grab me."

Tobias and i was shocked. we didn't know she was blind. we didn't see the hardness on her dog when we first saw her.

[we're not on the ground, i said.

"like when we first met?" she asked.

[no, Tobias answered. [we're flying as hawks.

she looked like she really was going to have a heart attack. "how?"

[we can morph, i replied simply.

chapter two- Loren

my children had called me suddenly. i hadn't heard from them for a few years. now, they were telling me they were hawks, and could morph.

"i'm becoming insane," i whispered.  
[our friend Marco always said that, Towk replied. you should see what we are now. he paused. [actually, he's more than a friend to Anily, i think he was looking at her now. they happen to be husband and- he got cut off from Anily.

[Tobias! how would you feel if i told Mother that you were married too?! Anily yelled.

"Tobias?" i inquired. "i thought his name was Towk,"

[Lyzah! you just blew my cover! he said.

"Lyzah?"

[now both our covers are blown, she replied.[ i guess we got to explain somethings, right Mom? i felt her watching me.

"you better," i answered.

i heard feathers rustle nearby.

[don't worry, Mom, Tobias said. [we're just going human,

in a few minutes, i heard leaves rustle.

"we're going to put a hand each on your shoulder, Mom," a voice told me.

"who's that?" i asked as two hands rested on my shoulders.

"it's Towk and Anily," a male answered. i guess that was Towk/Tobias.

"or, if you want our human names," the first voice said. Anily/Lyzah. "Tobias and Lyzah."

they explained to me while Champ guided me out of the woods.

"why were you in the woods?" Lyzah inquired when they finished.

"i don't know," i answered. "Champ just dragged me here,"

[Champ? a thought speak voice asked.

"Marco!" Lyzah said. "why are you are Champ?"

[thought i'd bring your mom to you, he answered. [now, get me out before i get trapped!

"Bird-Boy to Marco," Tobias joked. "Lyzah removed the time limit a year ago. ring a bell?"

[oh, yeah.

"where are we going now?" i wondered.

[i guess we go to Lyzah and my house, Marco suggested.

"i don't see why not," Tobias stated. "Rachel dragged Cassie to the mall, and when Cassie was trying to get help from Jake, he got dragged along too,"

[and i also left the real Champ in the living room, Marco quoted.

"what?!" Lyzah shouted. "you know, if my allergy test was correct when i was ten, you'd be in big trouble,"

[once again, Marco joked. [i am stabbed by Gabriella!

"Marco," Lyzah stated. "this is only the second time i stabbed you. Rachel/Xena, stabbed you since before the Animorphs,"

"this is going to be like this probably go on forever, or at least until we get there," Tobias whispered.

i was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room. Champ was licking my fingers crazily. Marco, Lyzah, and Tobias were talking about something i couldn't hear.

"do you want to see again?" Lyzah asked me.

"yes, i do." i answered. "i want to see my children before i die,"

"i'm holding a cube in front of you," Tobias said. "touch a side." i did.

"what now?" i wondered. "i'm still blind,"

"touch Champ's fur and make a metal picture of him." Marco replied. "concentrate hard on it."

i concentrated hard on Champ. i felt something happen on my face.

"what's happening?" i asked. but when i said it, it came out, "ruat's rappen-" i couldn't speak anymore.

"you're morphing." Lyzah replied.

"you are almost finished," Marco stated.

"you should be able to thought speak by now," Tobias said.

[what do you mean, by thought speak? i inquired. was that me? they nodded. wait. i could see!

"now, picture your own body." Lyzah told me.

[why? i asked.

"you want to spend the rest of your life as a dog?" Tobias said, surprised.

[no, i replied.

"good. you don't want to end up like your son, Bird-Boy did." Marco joked.

[what happened? i wondered.

"i got stuck as a hawk. ate mice for three years," Tobias answered.

"what in the world are you talking about?" Lyzah asked, arms crossed.

"the time limit, duh," Marco said.

"that's the cube i received from Elfangor," she stated. "there is no limit. she could stay like that for a month, and still demorph."

"oh yeah," Marco replied.

"why are we married?" Lyzah asked helplessly to the sky.

[you're married?! i yelled.

"actually," Tobias replied. "i'm married to Rachel, and Cassie and Jake are married."

[you're all married?! i shouted louder.

"hey, we're seventeen. we were allowed to get married a year ago," Marco stated.

[are you even finished with school?!

"almost," Lyzah admitted. "this is the last month,"

[you got married before you finished school?! i asked.

"we're the world heroes." Marco said.  
"in the other universe," Lyzah started. "we'd be High School Dropouts. at least we're finishing Collage," she looked at her watch. "you better demorph, Mom. the others are coming here for a meeting. we don't know how to explain to them how there is twin German Shepherds here."

[but, i'll be blind again, i said.

"you may not," Tobias replied, as i started to demorph.

"you boys, out." Lyzah told them while pointing at the stairs.

when i was fully human, i thought i still had dog eyes.

"do my eyes still look like Champ's still?" i inquired, putting on my clothes.

"no," she answered. a grin appeared on her face. "they look like how they were when you met Elfangor." she hugged me. "you have your sight back, Mom,"

we didn't hear the front door open. we were to glad about my sight coming back. then, out of the corner of my eye, i saw a male, and two females entering. i didn't really notice them until one spoke.

"Lyzah, what's with the Reunion?" the dark skin girl asked.

Lyzah let go of me. "Cassie, Rachel, Jake! when did you arrive?"

"a few seconds ago," Jake answered. "where's Tobias and Marco?"

"wait a sec," Lyzah said as she ran up the stairs. a minute later, she came back down with Tobias and Marco.

"did it work?" Tobias inquired when he came down.

"did what work?" Rachel wondered.

"should we tell them?" Lyzah said to Marco, and Tobias. they nodded.

"again," Rachel demanded. "what. are. you. guys. talking. about?"

i sat down on a chair while they told the others.

chapter three- Tobias

we finished telling everything we had done.

"why did you give her the power to morph?" Jake asked. except that.

"she was blind," my twin replied.

"you can't just help everyone who's disabled in a way." Rachel said.

we didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"i'm their mother," Loren answered softly.

"WHAT?!" the others yelled.

"what do you mean your their mother?" Cassie inquired.

"we all saw her. we hadn't seen her for years." Rachel stated. "you could be a fake,"

Lyzah and i were getting a bit mad. they didn't want to believe us.

"if i am not their mother, how come i know that their Father's name is Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul?" our Mom said. "or that Lyzah's Andalite name is Anily-Lyzah-Redhawk? or Tobias' is Towk-Tobias-Shrinnial?"

"they could have told you," Jake stated.

"we didn't," Marco replied. "she really is their Mom. i remembered her face. i saw her walking with her dog Champ, so i morphed the dog, and brought her to them."

"Marco's correct, Jake." she faced Marco. "you better not try to be a guide dog for your job. you nearly got me ran over," she joked. we laughed.

"but how come any of you get me after all these years?" Mom inquired.

chapter six- Anily

"we had forgotten about the contact we made," i replied. "mostly because people were running us over because we won the war,"

"oh," she said. "so where am i going to stay? i have no idea where my house is, and Champ doesn't want to help me find it anyway,"

"you can stay here, with Lyzah and Marco," Tobias stated.

"no problem with us," Marco answered.

"but she's blind right?" Cassie quoted. "won't it be a bit hard for her to stay here while were at school?"

"i know what you said Cassie. i heard and saw you say it to Lyzah in a whisper," Mom replied. "i'm not blind now,"

"that's great," Rachel stated. "but the reunion has to end soon,"

"why?" Tobias asked.

"because we're going to be late!" Jake answered quickly standing. "bye, Loren, it was nice to meet you!"

we all said bye, and flew to our school.


End file.
